With the development of wireless communications, the coverage rate of wireless signals becomes increasingly important, and the number of Base Stations (BS) of different operators and for different communication purposes increases constantly, thus the number of User Equipments (UE) also increases constantly.
In the prior art, when transmitting data signals to a user terminal, a base station sets, according to its coverage range, a transmission power at which the signals are transmitted, then the data transmission power is adjusted according to drive tests, feedbacks from the user terminal and the like.
During implementation of technical solutions of the embodiment of the present disclosure, the applicant finds that in the prior art there is a problem below: when a base station transmits data signals to a user terminal, only a coverage range of the base station per se and feedbacks from the user terminal are taken into consideration during a determination of the base station's transmission power at which the data signals are transmitted, thus the transmission power of the base station is generally high, and high power data signals may then produce strong interference on terminals attributed to a neighboring base station around the base station, thereby resulting in a decrease in communication quality of the terminals of the neighboring base station or even incapability of normal communication.